


Stay

by thelittleraindrop



Category: James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Bond considers retirement, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Q hates the cold, Sleepiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-07 00:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittleraindrop/pseuds/thelittleraindrop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a cold winter morning when Q asked Bond to stay, and stay he will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so please be gentle!

Q woke up to the cold winter sun in his face, moaning a little, he turned and buried his face into the pillow. “James?” he muttered softly but received no reply.

Turning even more, he untucked his arm from beneath him and stretched out, feeling for his partners comforting warmth, only to be met with cold, rumpled bedsheets. 

Making a soft inquiring noise, Q’s lips twitched downward a little. Where was James? It was cold outside and that was reason enough to stay in bed. So why wasn't James here?

There was a reason behind all the sweaters that he wrapped around himself, and despite all the rumours of Q being a ‘cute hipster’ floating around his branch, it was because he hated the cold. He hated it with a passion.

Not willing to brave the cold hardwood floors of the flat, Q settled down with a little huff of discontent and closed his eyes again.

When Q woke next, it was to Bond’s murmured “Good morning sleepyhead” and his fingers gently tracing over his cheeks and tucking a stray curl of hair behind Q’s ear. 

Q was absolutely beautiful all curled up and bleary-eyed. He was almost like a kitten. James nodded decisively, yes, Q was _his_ kitten. His kitten to protect and to love. 

“James, what are you doing up so early?” Q groaned “Come back to bed.”

“Q,” James responded with an indulgent smile “It’s nearly twelve in the afternoon” but acquiesced at the sight of Q’s hands just peeking out from under the covers, reaching for him. 

Q smiled as he tucked head into the hollow of James’ throat. He smelt like home –– a mix of wintery peppermint and freshly brewed coffee. He smelt like James. 

Closing his eyes and pressing ever closer to the delicious warmth of James’ body, he murmured _“Stay”_ because Q never wanted to leave the protective circle of James’ arms.

Bond tightened his hold on Q, thoughts drifting to a more serious subject that he had been mulling over the past month.

Double Os rarely retired. 

All of them were addicted to the thrill of the chase. 

All of them would take risk after risk to feel the rush of adrenaline through their veins, dodging bullets by a hairsbreadth and taking flying leaps off of trains. 

They never got a chance to retire, perhaps they never wanted to, never wanted to grow old and feel their body betraying them, unable to handle the strenuous exertion they craved. 

However, there was a first for everything. 

Maybe it was time to take a break from all the danger and excitement.

Settling down wasn’t so hard to imagine anymore, not with Q in his life.

“I will.”

_I love you._

Q fell asleep with the thump-thump of James’ heartbeat in his ears.

He dreamt of a family of his own. A little girl with James’ icy blue eyes and a boy with his mop of brown curls.


End file.
